1. Industrial Useful Field
This invention relates to an improvement of a clutch disc equipped with an organic facing for a light load and a cerametallic facing for a heavy load.
2. Prior Art and Its Problem
In a conventional clutch disc of this kind, a disc-like driven plate is lined with an organic facing for a light load and a cerametallic facing for a heavy load.
However, a conventional disc of this kind includes a problem that a so-called initial fade "F" is generated, in which an initial wear of an organic facing synchronizes with that of a cerametallic facing to remarkably decrease a friction coefficient .mu. at an initial stage of use of the clutch disc. This may even presents a change of friction coefficient .mu. in relation to a durable factor "E".